El 7 de Septiembre
by Renee09
Summary: One shot inspirado en la canción El 7 de Septiembre de Mecano


\- **El 7 de Septiembre** -

Su concentración no era suficiente para la atención que aquellos reportes necesitaban; leía una y otra vez cada una de las páginas intentando avanzar con el trabajo, pero los intentos eran simplemente inútiles, su cabeza era devorada por demasiados sentimientos. Dejó las hojas sobre el escritorio y llevó sus manos hacia su frente intentando controlar todo lo que sentía, la melancolía la rodeaba por todos lados, su vida en 48 horas tomaría un cambio definitivo. Descanso por unos minutos su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y cerró los ojos tratando de mantener a raya la nostalgia, el celular sobre el escritorio vibró y su mirada se quedó fija en la pantalla observando la insistencia de su esposo por localizarla; frustrada por su estado de ánimo y con cierta rabia contenida tomó las llaves de su auto, apagó el móvil y salió de su oficina intentando alejar las inseguridades de sus decisiones.

El Sdf3 se podía ver casi desde cualquier punto de Nueva Macross, su figura imponente le recordaba quien era y cual era la principal misión en su carrera militar. La nevada provocaba que la melancolía se clavara más dentro de su pecho, ese 7 de Septiembre marcaba un año más de lo que habría sido su aniversario de bodas y siendo el último que pasaría en la Tierra sintió como si su vida estuviera preparándose para cerrar etapas y soltar para siempre los recuerdos de su pasado. Era tiempo y era necesario.

Conducía en silencio, perdiéndose entre el tráfico de la ciudad con la radio sintonizando alguna estación de música que ni siquiera se molestaba en escuchar, tratando por todos los medios no dejar que los recuerdos se le metieran en la cabeza y en el corazón; pero esa fecha rememoraba demasiadas cosas, su mente regresaba al pasado, a aquella noche en que todo se había derrumbado, aquella noche en que tuvieron que aceptar que no eran el uno para el otro y que el juramento que se habían hecho frente al altar había sido en vano.

Luego de su separación esa fecha pasó a ser el recuerdo de lo que resultó ser una equivocación y era así como año tras año, el siete de Septiembre la perseguía para traerle de vuelta las tristezas, los infinitos reproches, los deseos jurados y los sueños que nunca se llegaron a cumplir, sentimientos que regresaban juntos para atormentarla durante veinticuatro horas y no importaba cuanto intentará olvidar, siempre que regresaba a los recuerdos inevitablemente terminaba culpándose, preguntándose, en qué había fallado ¿qué podría haber hecho para que las cosas fueran diferentes?¿por qué el amor incondicional que sintió por Rick no fue suficiente? Y la respuesta era siempre la misma – Nada – ella nunca habría podido dejar la milicia como él se lo demandó en numerosas ocasiones. La misión que el Almirante Gloval le había delegado la cargaba sobre los hombros y desde aquella noche en que el Sdf1 fue destruido le quedó claro que ella continuaría con su legado. Demasiado tarde comprendieron que aunque el amor era el ingrediente principal en su relación este no era suficiente para asegurar una vida juntos. Los reproches tarde o temprano ganaron terreno.

El divorcio la marcó profundamente y aceptar la ruptura de la historia de amor entre dos legendarios protagonistas de la gran guerra Robotech fue un proceso que le tomó mucho tiempo y aunque luego de esa prueba estuvo segura que en su destino estaba escrita la palabra soledad el destino le demostró todo lo contrario. Luego de una gigantesca tormenta, el apoyo llegó de donde menos lo esperó, de la mano de un Coronel que se enamoró perdidamente de ella y con el que luego de unos meses de relación decidió casarse con la esperanza de olvidar el pasado para poder empezar a construir un nuevo futuro. Un futuro que ella y su esposo merecían.

\- Maldito seas Hunter – dijo con el rencor a flor de piel al darse cuenta al lugar a donde la habían llevado sus recuerdos. Aparco el auto y apagó el motor dejándose caer sobre el respaldo cerrando los ojos, haciendo hasta lo imposible por no dejar que la tristeza la llevara hasta ese lugar en donde su corazón revivía dolores ¿Qué caso tenía? Entonces recordó uno de los consejos que su mejor amiga Claudia Grant algún día le dio en la época en que ella seguía llorando por su fallecido prometido Karl Riber; para abrir por completo una puerta había que cerrar otra y era momento de cerrar por completo su historia con Hunter.

Quizá por esa razón la nostalgia la habían llevado hasta ese lugar, parecía mentira que aun después de tanto tiempo de haber roto sus lazos siguiera manteniendo cierta ilusión de lo que su aniversario alguna vez significó. Resignada, respiró profundamente y bajó del auto para entrar al lugar y pedir la misma mesa que reservaron durante tantos años, aquella que se encontraba al fondo del lugar junto a uno de los ventanales del lugar, sumida en una penumbra romántica que siempre les permitió cierta privacidad; apretó la cartera con sus manos y caminó de forma silenciosa hasta tomar asiento en una de las sillas.

El mesero no tardó en llegar para presentarse y ofrecer la carta de alimentos y bebidas, ella logró apenas esbozar una sonrisa – Una copa de vino blanco por favor – dijo entregándole ambas cartas, decidida a brindar por lo que alguna vez fue, dispuesta a despedirse de una buena vez del amor que alguna vez sintió por Rick Hunter.

Su mirada se perdió de forma instantánea entre la gente que pasaba por la transitada avenida, sus recuerdos volaron inevitablemente a las noches en que ahí celebraron un año más de matrimonio, habían compartido tantas cosas, tanta historia, tantas luchas, que parecía una mentira que la vida los hubiera separado para siempre. La historia se había acabado, ella lo había decidido años atrás, pero entre los rincones de su corazón aun quedaba algo de ese amor, una llama que estaba segura nunca podría extinguirse, una herida con la que había aprendido a vivir, una cicatriz que jamás se borraría – ¿Qué nos sucedió Rick? – dijo en voz baja sintiendo como una lágrima tibia empezaba a resbalar por su mejilla

\- No lo se – contestó una voz detrás de ella que reconoció inmediatamente.

* * *

Aquella mañana el General y ex piloto Rick Hunter despertó envuelto en los brazos de la mujer que lo había perseguido durante toda su vida; Minmey dormía profundamente a su lado mientras que él miraba el reloj despertador sobre su buró y ponía especial atención en la fecha que el aparato electrónico marcaba. Llevó su mirada hacia el techo y concentró todos sus esfuerzos para evitar que los ojos se le cristalizaran por los sentimientos que aquel día le provocaban. Mal humorado y deseoso de olvidar como ella lo había olvidado se levantó de la cama con el propósito no dejar que Lisa Hayes se colara entre sus recuerdos.

\- ¿Te vas? - escuchó a decir a la mujer que cubierta solo con una sabana empezaba a despertar

\- Tengo cosas que hacer – respondió seco

\- Pensé que podríamos pasar el día juntos – propuso Minmey intentando abrazarlo por la espalda desnuda para evitar que el se levantara de la cama – Mañana empieza mi gira y estaré fuera por unos meses – finalizó con un dejo de tristeza

\- Ya encontraremos tiempo para vernos – contestó poniéndose de pie antes de entrar al baño para tomar una ducha

Vivía en un departamento alejado de las periferias de la ciudad, su único y mejor amigo Max Stearling le había dicho una y otra vez que era totalmente impractico vivir tan lejos de la base, pero Rick se había autoexiliado con el propósito de reducir las posibilidades de encontrarse con su ex mujer fuera de los límites laborales. Después del divorcio su comunicación se redujo a algunos saludos formales en algún pasillo de la base, pero después del matrimonio de ella la relación se cortó tajantemente. Pasaron de ser el amor de vida por un par de desconocidos.

Aceptar el divorcio fue una de las cosas más difíciles en su vida, requirió de varios meses para aceptar que lo suyo con Lisa se había derrumbado frente a el, de un día a otro, todo se convirtió en un recuerdo, las mañanas en donde despertaba a su lado con su cuerpo entibiando la cama, las noches en que le hacía el amor sintiendo como ella le entregaba hasta el último poro de su piel, los besos fugaces en algún pasillo de la base, su sueño de emprender una familia, todo se había esfumado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Durante mucho tiempo creyó odiarla, la escena de aquella noche en donde luego de una de sus constantes peleas ella le confesó que no podía continuar con su matrimonio.

Durante varios meses estuvieron envueltos en noticias, fueron asediados constantemente por reporteros de farándula que buscaban alguna declaración que justificara su divorcio, pero ellos en un último acuerdo decidieron mantener las razones solo para ellos. Dicen que la resignación llega aunque desees evitarla y algo así sucedió con Rick cuando comprendió luego de toda aquel conflicto que quizá Lisa nunca había sido para el, sin embargo para lo que nunca estuvo preparado fue para enterarse casi dos años después de su divorcio por medio de las noticias, que Lisa había sido descubierta teniendo una relación sumamente discreta con un Coronel de la base.

Y no era cualquier oficial, era uno que él detestaba desde hacía ya muchos años, alguien que se había mantenido oculto, que no había participado en los momentos más cruciales de la guerra, alguien que a sus ojos había estado esperando la oportunidad para cazar una presa que valiera la pena y en la RDF no había mejor presa que Lisa Hayes. Deseo por todos los medios que aquella noticia fuera solo un chisme, Lisa no era una mujer que anduviera teniendo aventuras por ahí, ella le había demostrado que era una mujer de compromiso y quizá por eso mismo el rumor lo puso nervioso, rumor que se convirtió en una espantosa realidad cuando meses después a través de un comunicado oficial de la RDF se informaba que la Almirante Hayes contraería nuevamente matrimonio. El piso nuevamente se desmoronó bajó sus pies, requirió de toda la madurez que poseía para no ir hasta ella para pedirle que lo intentarán una vez más, para decirle que aun pese a sus arrebatos, a sus fallas y a su rebeldía seguía amándola, pero el tiempo le dio la vuelta y tuvo que aceptar de la manera más brutal que la había perdido para siempre cuando unas semanas después del comunicado oficial se topó en la calle con un kiosco de revistas en donde en las primeras planas de los periódicos se veía una fotografía filtrada de la ceremonia en donde Lisa con gesto suave besaba los labios de su esposo, la imagen lo persiguió por meses, cuando en las noches no paraba de imaginarla en la cama con otro que no era el.

Despechado no tardó mucho en buscar a Minmey para llenar el hueco que Lisa le dejó luego de su separación. Sin planearlo mucho, de pronto ya se encontraban viviendo juntos tratando de hacer una vida como la que intentaron empezar aquella mañana previa al ataque de Kyron. Era una relación complicada, Minmey dedicada a su vida como artista pública, grabando discos, saliendo en giras que duraban meses y Rick tratando siempre de mantener a raya su mal humor y los celos que le afloraban cada vez que veía a Lisa en su nueva vida. Y así se le habían pasado cinco años, tiempo en el que se convirtió en algo parecido a un ermitaño, puntual en su trabajo, seco en su vida personal. Y aquella tarde mientras volaba intentando olvidar su fecha de aniversario de bodas inevitablemente cayó en los recuerdos, en los reproches y en su más grande reclamo en su relación con Lisa; su obsesión por continuar a como diera lugar con el legado del Almirante Gloval y aquel año quizá por eso se sentía diferente, la misión colonizadora SDF3 estaba a tan solo 48 horas de hacerse realidad y él no sería quien acompañaría a Lisa en la misión más importante de su vida.

La noche no tardó en tintar el firmamento y luego de casi vaciar el combustible de su avión, Rick aterrizo en una de las pistas de la base militar deseoso de que aquel día terminara. Había decidido ir directo a su departamento, pero los sentimientos de nuevo lo traicionaron y terminó frente al restaurante en donde celebraron su aniversario de bodas durante casi cinco años, se maldijo y en un arranque de furia golpeo el volante del auto – Como quisiera poder odiarte Hayes – gruño por lo bajo tratando de controlar su carácter y luego de pensarlo por unos minutos decidió bajar para despedirse de una buena vez de Lisa Hayes.

Trato de no hacer caso a la mirada curiosa de la mesera que lo recibió a la entrada del restaurante para pedirle la mesa que el y Lisa siempre ocuparon en la celebración de sus aniversarios, pero resulto él quien fue sorprendido cuando la mesera de forma amable le informó que la mesa ya había sido ocupada – ¿Puedo ofrecerle otra General? – ofreció un tanto tímida mientras Rick se preguntaba quien podría haber ocupado aquella mesa colocada en el rincón más profundo de un restaurante que en realidad no era famoso por alguna razón en particular.

\- Deme la que sea – contestó seco

Mientras caminaba detrás de la mesera no pudo evitar llevar su vista hacia el rincón en donde se encontraba el lugar donde celebraron su aniversario y su corazón se detuvo en seco junto con sus pasos cuando pudo ver a unos metros a Lisa quien con la mirada perdida bebía pequeños tragos de vino blanco.

\- No necesitaré otra mesa – alcanzó a decir a la mesera quien se había dado cuenta de la extraña coincidencia y trató por todos su medios no hacer notar su sorpresa

\- General, la Almirante Hayes solicitó privacidad – dijo nerviosa tratando de contener un desastre que claramente veía venir

\- Yo me haré responsable de cualquier situación – respondió tajante mientras caminaba hasta donde ella estaba

No tenía claro que le diría, que le inventaría para justificar su presencia en ese lugar y todo enunciado planeado se cayó al suelo cuando la escuchó decir para si misma un – "¿Qué nos sucedió Rick?" – mientras su mirada esmeralda se cristalizaba sutilmente y en ese instante casi por efecto mecánico el no pudo hacer otra cosa que responder con un doloroso – No se – que la hizo girar su cabeza para encontrar sus miradas en medio de un mar lleno de nostalgia y melancolía.

La sorpresa por encontrarse en aquel lugar sobrepaso la sutil incomodidad que ambos sentían por la falta de costumbre a estar en el mismo espacio, durante esos primeros minutos sus miradas parecían querer encontrar rastros del amor que alguna vez los unió, pero, lamentablemente el tiempo era lo único que no perdonaba y las diferencias entre lo que veían frente a frente y lo que fueron en su tiempo juntos saltaban a la vista. La juventud se había escapado poco a poco al paso de los años para dar paso a figuras de personas maduras, sin embargo la belleza de ella se había acentuado con el tiempo y aunque notaba la tristeza del momento en el reflejo de sus ojos verdes tenía que reconocer que se notaba en paz. Rick en cambio no había podido soltar el rencor que le surgió desde aquella noche en que Lisa rendida por las peleas constantes lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas para decirle que ya no podía seguir a su lado, cansada, se entregó aquella madrugada a la derrota, al fracaso de su matrimonio y le confesó que no seguiría luchando.

Rick Hunter con la misma irreverencia se sentó frente a ella sin preguntar y sintiendo cierto alivio de no ser el único que parecía seguir luchando con los recuerdos del pasado ordenó al mesero un whiskey a las rocas mientras se permitía observarla con detenimiento en silencio provocando que ella sintiera cierta incomodidad. Durante largo rato ambos quedaron sumidos en silencio, Lisa bebiendo a tragos pequeños la copa de vino mientras que Rick pedía la segunda ronda en un intento desesperado de deshacer el nudo que le cerraba la garganta – Hoy serían 6 años –

Lisa hizo un gesto de resignación, ella jamás había perdido la cuenta - ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que llegamos empapados? – respondió perdida entre sus recuerdos.

\- Fuiste tu quien se empeño en caminar aun pese al pronóstico del tiempo – contestó recordando aquella noche en que entre risas y correteos disfrutaron de la lluvia como un par de adolescentes

\- No quería perder la reservación – continuó Lisa con la mente perdida en el pasado – Esta fecha y esta mesa en particular significaron mucho para mi – finalizo regresando al presente tratando de adoptar su actitud distante – Pero ya nada de eso importa -

\- Algo debe de tener de importante – aseguró Rick – Ambos estamos aquí

\- Nada más que nostalgia – respondió Lisa antes de levantar la mano para con un gesto pedirle la cuenta al mesero -

\- Me sorprende tu facilidad para tratarme como si fuera un extraño – reprochó –

\- Lo somos ahora – aseguró con voz firme sintiendo como el control de sus sentimientos empezaba a balancearse peligrosamente – Nada de lo que podamos decirnos ahora puede cambiar el pasado o nuestro presente – Nuestra historia terminó hace mucho tiempo - dijo poniéndose de pie para salir del restaurante con Rick siguiéndola pegado a su espalda.

La vida era caprichosa, ambos lo sabían y en días como aquel la odiaban. La historia entre había concluido sin embargo algo del amor que compartieron jamás sería borrado de sus pasados, lo sabían y lo sentían por la forma en que a veces deseaban volver al pasado para tomarse de la mano, por las veces en que cerrando los ojos podían recordar vívidamente la textura de sus labios, la tibieza de su cuerpo… por momentos como aquel en que deseaban cambiar el pasado para así haber tenido la oportunidad de reconocer las diferencias que tarde o temprano los separaron. Les dolía el fracaso, a Lisa le quemaba el alma haber apostado todo por Rick y no haber podido hacer absolutamente nada cuando se dieron cuenta que su relación se había consumido por la falta de tiempo, por la obsesión de ella con su deber militar. Errores que al fin que ya no tenían vuelta atrás. Lisa respiró profundo tratando de contener las lágrimas que deseaban escaparse de sus ojos, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no caer de nuevo en los reproches de lo que podrían haber hecho para salvar su relación. Rick maldijo en voz alta cuando observó impotente la mirada cristalina de quien él seguía considerando el amor de su vida y se odio por jamás haber podido mantener a raya su soberbia y su rebeldía, por nunca haber tenido el valor de dejar a Minmey a su suerte.

Y entonces el comprendió que aquella noche sería la última vez que la tendría así de cerca, la cuenta regresiva para el despegue del Sdf3 estaba casi llegado a ceros, se enfrentaban en ese momento a la despedida, al cierre de su historia y controlado por sus impulsos la tomó de la mano firmemente para pedirle que no se fuera – Quédate conmigo – le pidió con voz grave – No te vayas -

Ella con el corazón al borde hizo lo posible por liberarse de un contacto que la ponía en demasiado peligro – No hagas esto Rick – le suplico renuente sintiendo como viejos sentimientos empezaban a regresar

\- Te amé con toda mi vida y nunca fue suficiente para ti – dijo sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas producidas por la rabia contenida

\- Y yo te amé de la misma forma – respondió con voz entrecortada – Pero ambos llegamos a un punto en donde deseábamos cosas distintas

\- Tu obsesión por el Sdf3 y liderar una misión prácticamente suicida - reclamó

\- ¡Tengo que hacerlo! - gritó frustrada - ¿por que nunca has terminado de entenderlo?

\- Nunca podré entender por que somos nosotros los que debemos poner en riesgo nuestro futuro -

\- No habrá futuro si nos quedamos en Tierra – contestó cansada de retomar una discusión que los había llevado al divorcio

Rick en solo unos minutos revivió los conflictos de su relación – En el fondo nunca dejaste de ser la reina de hielo -

Lisa apretó sintiendo como sus lagrimas empezaban a quemarle el alma – Es por eso que te dejé libre cuando comprendí que no deseabas lo mismo…. ahora suéltame por favor, estamos llamando la atención

\- No quiero – contestó atrayéndola más con la firme intención de besarla, pero la presencia inesperada del principal obstáculo entre ambos apareció detrás de ella con una mirada afilada

\- Suelte a mi esposa General Hunter – el cuerpo de Lisa se que quedo helado al escuchar la voz ácida de su esposo el Coronel Jack Archer.

* * *

Los hielos en el fondo del vaso se habían diluido lentamente; el sabor del whisky dentro de su boca le ayudaba a relajar los hombros mientras que con la mirada frustrada veía el reloj de su muñeca observando como se hacía cada vez más tarde, con el ceño fruncido sacó de nueva cuenta el celular del bolsillo y marcó por décima vez el número telefónico de su esposa y en solo segundos sintió de nuevo la acidez regresar a su garganta cuando la llamada se fue directo a buzón – Maldito seas Hunter – dijo rechinando los dientes seguro de que la melancolía de su esposa durante aquella fecha tenía un nombre – Quisiera matarte – se dijo en voz alta haciendo hasta lo imposible por controlar su carácter que amenazaba en explotar como un volcán dormido.

El anillo en su dedo anular en noches como aquella le quemaba, era como si el metal le gritara a la cara como el empedernido mujeriego de la RDF Jack Archer había sido domado por la Almirante Elizabeth Hayes y aunque sonaba a una clara derrota para él se había convertido en su mayor victoria ya que el premio había valido la pena, su mujer valía en monedas de oro su monogamia.

No era un hombre común. Jack Archer lo tenía claro y jamás le había importado no pertenecer a ciertos círculos sociales o militares; más de la mitad de su carrera la había hecho ocultándose de las élites de la RDF viviendo bajó sus propias reglas, dejando en claro que el futuro no le importaba y que el amor era solo el reflejo al temor de vivir en solitario. El nombre de Lisa Hayes resonó a su alrededor a lo largo de su carrera militar, era casi imposible que alguien en el terreno militar no conociera a una de las principales protagonistas de la reconstrucción después de la gran guerra Robotech. Llamó más su atención cuando estando a cargo de la defensa aérea de Nueva Macross la noticia del divorcio entre dos de los oficiales más importantes de la RDF se regó como pólvora por todos lados; en solo unos días el rostro de ella apareció en revistas, programas de televisión, todo girando en torno a la noticia abrupta sobre la disolución del matrimonio del siglo para dar fin a la era Hayes-Hunter; durante meses posteriores a la noticia, se especuló sobre el futuro de la RDF, ambos oficiales habían encontrado una química casi perfecta que llevaban a la organización militar a nuevos horizontes y se temía que el rompimiento sentimental terminará afectando el trabajo que se había logrado, sin embargo fue Lisa Hayes la que acabó con todos los rumores y enfrentó a los medios para afirmarles que la RDF no tendría ninguna repercusión debido a las condiciones de su vida personal, con ojos feroces y llenos de seguridad habló en cadena nacional para dejar claro que ella y el General Hunter seguirían trabajando en los proyectos que la RDF necesitaba y fue precisamente ese instante en que Jack Archer observó la determinación de esa mujer y se enfrentó a un deseo que al paso de los meses le fue incontrolable, un deseo por conquistar a Elizabeth Hayes.

Acercarse a ella no fue fácil. Lisa Hayes era selecta en sus relaciones fuera del área militar, pero si había algo que caracterizaba a Jack era la persistencia, casi obsesiva para conseguir lo que quería. Espero pacientemente durante meses a la oportunidad perfecta y cuando por fin logró llevarla a la cama para hacerla suya tuvo la seguridad de que esa obsesión que tenía por ella desapareciera luego del primer orgasmo pero para su sorpresa sucedió todo lo contrario, ese primer encuentro solo provocó que Jack necesitará más de Lisa Hayes.

Iniciaron con una relación que ella intentaba ocultar a toda costa, una relación aparentemente irrelevante en donde ella parecía desear encontrar consuelo ante la depresión que le había caído luego de su divorcio y en donde él descubría noche a noche una serie de sentimientos que de a poco fueron acorralándolo al grado de tener que enfrentar el hecho de estar enamorado de la Almirante Hayes.

Jack sirvió un vaso más de whisky y lo tomó de un trago, esa noche se sentía en el límite, ya no estaba dispuesto a compartir ni una mínima parte del afecto de su esposa. Encolerizado tomó las llaves de su auto y se dirigió al lugar donde estaba seguro estaría su mujer, condujo todo el camino apretando el volante, maldiciendo, temeroso de descubrir que su esposa siguiera amando a Rick Hunter. No tardó mucho en llegar a su destino y luego de quitarse el saco del uniforme para intentar controlar el calor de los celos, bajó del auto y se encontró con una escena que lo encolerizó más, Hunter tomando a su esposa por el brazo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios.

Silencioso y decidido a borrar de una vez por todas cualquier rastro del pasado de Lisa caminó con paso firme para tomar la mano de su mujer mientras que Rick Hunter sostenía su mirada amenazadora y desafiante. Ella dio un pequeño salto lleno de sorpresa y con ojos húmedos por la acalorada discusión que había protagonizado intentó decir algo pero Jack se lo impidió firmemente mientras la hacía caminar hasta el auto para abrirle la puerta del copiloto – Quédate aquí – le ordenó con una voz que heló la sangre de Lisa.

Jack en solo unos segundos regresó hasta donde estaba Rick para pararse firme frente a el – No vuelvas acercarte a mi esposa – soltó rechinando los dientes

\- Siempre seré parte de su vida – respondió Rick sintiendo como la sangre en sus venas empezaba a calentarse – todo lo que tu tienes ahora, antes fue mío –

Jack no pudo evitar la sonrisa que asomó a su rostro - Puede que tu te hayas quedado con el trofeo de haber sido el primero – dijo en tono despreocupado – Pero tu, tendrás que vivir a diario sabiendo que seré yo quien le hará el amor por el resto de su vida -

El puño de Rick fue lo suficientemente rápido para estrellarse en una de las mejillas de Jack quien en solo unos segundos regresó el golpe mientras que a lo lejos escuchaba a Lisa abriendo la puerta del auto – ¡Quédate en el maldito auto! – gritó provocando que Lisa sintiera por primera vez temor de lo que alguna vez fue su esposo.

Jack regresó su atención a Rick quien parecía prepararse para una pelea, respiraba encolerizado destilando rabia de cada poro de su piel – No pienso perder mi tiempo peleando contigo - afirmó limpiando el hilo de sangre que corría por su boca – Pero toma mis palabras como lo que son–

\- ¿y que son esas palabras Archer? –

\- Una amenaza Hunter – respondió antes de dar la vuelta para regresar a su auto en donde Lisa lo esperaba con manos temblorosas.

Controlar su temperamento le tomó todo el trayecto hacia su casa, los nudillos blancos sobre sus puños le indicaban a Lisa el grado de molestia de su esposo – No creo que quieras conocer a la hombre que fui antes de ti – sus ojos se clavaron en la mirada de ella– No soy un hombre al que le guste compartir lo que considera suyo, o te olvidas de tu pasado o te olvidas de mi Elizabeth – finalizo antes de aparcar el auto frente a su casa para después salir azotando la puerta. Lisa odiaba sentirse acorralada y aunque sabía que aquella noche había tropezado fuertemente con su pasado le parecía injusto que Jack a esas alturas dudara de sus sentimientos, después de todo lo había elegido a el como parte de su futuro. Enojada salió del auto dispuesta a buscar una buena pelea que le ayudara a disimular su visible culpa.

Lo encontró en medio de la estancia de su casa, que para ese día estaba repleta de cajas que dejaban claro el cambio definitivo al que se enfrentarían en menos de veinticuatro horas – No tienes ningún derecho a condicionarme – le dijo poniéndose frente a el – Mi compromiso contigo es bastante claro -

\- ¿Claro para quien? – respondió molesto - ¿A quien le conviene más la misión Sdf3, a ti o a mi?

La bofetada que recibió Jack lo encolerizó más, con una fuerza incontrolable la tomó por los brazos para aprisionarla contra una de las paredes mientras sus ojos parecían destilar fuego – Me tienes hechizado Elizabeth, ¿Qué no lo ves? – preguntó mientras tomaba los labios de ella con una fuerza que dejaba claro el grado de celos que él sentía en ese momento – ¿Cuánto tiempo más necesitarás para dejar a Hunter en el pasado? – finalizó con una voz que denotaba derrota

Fue en ese instante que Lisa vio en Jack parte del dolor que ella misma había vivido durante todas las ocasiones en que Rick había terminado buscado a Minmey por razones demasiado absurdas, decidida a no echar a perder una relación más le demostró a Jack que ella quería pasar su vida a su lado – Soy tuya – le afirmó tomando su rostro que en ese momento se encontraba ensombrecido por el alcohol y los celos – Estamos a unas horas de dejar nuestros pasados para siempre – le dijo apelando a la aceptación que ambos habían tenido sobre olvidar lo vivido antes de su matrimonio – Te acepté sabiendo la oscuridad de tu pasado, por favor acéptame con todo y mis cicatrices.

Jack con necesidad de recalcar aquella afirmación tomó a Lisa por las piernas para enroscarlas alrededor de su cintura y en un movimiento rápido subió su falda para tomarla ahí mismo, mientras la embestía con movimientos fuertes clavaba su boca en el hueco de su cuello escuchando como los jadeos salían de sus bocas – Dime que me amas – ordenó sintiendo como el clímax estaba por llegar – Necesito escucharlo Elizabeth…- Lisa envuelta por el calor del encuentro se aferró a su espalda para poco a poco acercar sus labios al oído de Jack – Te amo – le dijo sabiendo que esas palabras cerraban su pasado con Rick para siempre – Te amo Jack Archer – susurró antes de sentir como el orgasmo cubría su cuerpo entero.

* * *

Aquella mañana se quedaría grabada en las memorias de todas las generaciones que habitaban el planeta Tierra, a partir de ese día la historia de la humanidad cambiaría para siempre ya que el Sdf3 se despedía en medio de ovaciones para buscar nuevos planetas en donde los seres humanos pudieran asegurar la existencia de su raza. Al frente de la misión iba la mujer más legendaria de la historia moderna, la Almirante Hayes con su porte digno y sereno que llenaba de confianza a todos los que se habían unido a la misión Sdf3 con la seguridad que ella era la única oficial de toda la Tierra que podría garantizar éxito en aquella misión.

En el puente de comando las ordenes de los oficiales se mezclaban en un sonoro murmullo que se combinaba con el rugido ensordecedor de los motores del Sdf3 generando la fuerza necesaria para levantar a la gigantesca nave y con aplausos y lágrimas millones de personas los despedían con la esperanza de alguna vez volver a todos los que ahí se iban.

En la periferia circundante de la nave decenas de varitechs escoltaban al Sdf3, algunos como el Wolf liderados por el Coronel Jack Archer se irían con la misión dispuestos a hacer historia, mientras que otros se quedarían en Tierra con la esperanza de vivir lo suficiente para poder algún día ver a la nave regresar a la Tierra.

El General Richard Hunter volaba sintiendo que el corazón se le rompía y dispuesto a hacer de aquella una despedida limpia, reunió todo el temple posible y en un movimiento que haría historia acercó su varitech lo suficiente al puente de comando con la intensión de que ella lo viera por última vez.

Y fue así que a través del gigantesco mirador y desde su silla de comando que Lisa Hayes respondió a la venia que Rick Hunter desde el skull le dirigió en señal de despedida - Hasta siempre amor - susurro suavemente convencida de que dejar a Rick en la Tierra era la mejor forma de protegerlo a el y al futuro de la RDF.

* * *

Notas de autor.  
Aquí estoy de nuevo, haciendo el intento de rescatar una de mis mayores pasiones en mi inexistente tiempo libre. Lamento mucho mi ausencia en esta comunidad. Hace un par de semanas mientras escuchaba uno de mis albumes favoritos de mi adolescencia me llegó la inspiración y el resultado es este. Mi primer fic lo escribí al compás de la música de Mecano, una música que casi siempre habla del desamor, y este one shot no se salvó de la melancolía que me llega al cuerpo cuando escucho la canción el 7 de Septiembre. Pido perdón a los fans Rick/Lisa (les prometo que no tardaré en recompensarles).

Y a todos los seguidores de Memorias les pido una disculpa aun más grande, yo soy la más decepcionada por la demora que me toma actualizar la historia, desearía tener días libres para poder sentarme a finalizar el fic...en fin, aunque avance de a párrafos pequeños el proyecto sigue y sueño con el momento de terminarla.

Gracias por leer mis locuras.

Les quiere,  
Renee.


End file.
